Protectress
by ArchaiWarrior
Summary: Seven years has past since Duelist Kingdom and Yugi and friends are now in college. Their lives are near normal until a certain girl comes to town...


Archai: Hey…Just a few pointer below, to keep in mind while reading…Enjoy!...

Mikokami is a combination of the words mikon (wild) and ookami (wolf).

Archai is a female archangel—according to actual people who study about angels.

Elemental Guardian—Made this up. It'll be explained later.

Feral is animal-like.

Hanyou—learned this phrase from Inuyasha (do not own). The example I'm using is Inuyasha himself.

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Yugioh or any characters related to it.

On with the story!...

**Chapter 1-Temp Work**

"Ms. Evans, may I see the latest contract for Industrial Illusions?"

"Yes sir." Ms. Archai Evans took the contract from the file cabinet to her right and enter her boss's office.

(KAIBA'S POV)

I looked up from my desk to see my newest secretary walk in. She would only be working for me until the last week of August but I know I'll miss her working here. This secretary didn't oogle at me or throw compliments at me. Ms. Evans was a professional.

"Here is the contract you wanted Mr. Kaiba." She extends the file out to me, bowing slightly. I take the file from her.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." She turns, walks to the door, and then bows before she closes it. She's one of the few that know her place.

(ARCHAI'S POV)

Some temp job. All I do is type up contracts and fetch this or that. I feel like a dog. Good thing I'm here until August or else I'd be tempted to hack into the comps here just to see if I can. I could do that anyway but I don't. I may have been lucky in not getting caught in the past but I ain't about to risk it now.

(READER'S POV)

Archai smirked at that last thought, and even more at the fact that she used the word ain't. She originally came from the Southeastern part of the U.S.; so the use of the word when out of that region made her smirk at herself.

The "south", as she so lovingly calls it, was where she spent the last 15 years of her life training. It kind of made her heart sad, knowing that she spent that time telling everyone she was human. Archai was far from it.

At 5' 7" she was the shortest of the Elemental Guardians and at age 19 she was the youngest. The gods and goddesses that were appointed to protect certain areas; however, Archai was one of the few that could protect anyplace they were at.

She was an oddity in not only height or ability, but in looks. Her hair was silver and went down past her knees. Her eyes were a soft lilac rimmed with a dark plum—colors that would change when she experienced strong emotions and turn to a yellow feral when she sensed a demon or became angry. She didn't have human ears but dog ears, like a hanyou. On her forehead was the symbol of the Trinity—the sun, moon, and star. She was strong but not muscular, her body was lean. Unlike the other Guardians who only had two of the three symbols and muscular builds. The other Guardians also looked more like the humans they protected, so that they could blend in.

Archai sighed as she looked at herself in the computer screen. Right now she looked like a regular female human, thanks to the spell she was using. Her hair was the same color, _that_ she couldn't change. The spell however did make her ears look human and the symbol disappear—even if it really didn't.

-------4 hours later------

"Good day Mr. Kaiba" Archai said as she bowed. It was time for her to get off work and get out of the dark gray pants suit she wore.

"Alright Ms. Evans but remember, you work tomorrow." Kaiba said, his blue eyes piercing her lavender ones. The next day was Saturday.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," she replied while bowing again. In a swift motion she quietly closed the door and went to the elevator that led to the office.

Kaiba sighed. He truly would miss the professional secretary that just went home for the day.

o.O…Who's this Archai Evans and why did I just leave off there? Well I do have other chapters to write.

Please read and review!...Won't update until I get at least 5.


End file.
